Broadly speaking, the technical field of the present invention is "Wind-Energy Extraction at Sea."
As a renewable source of usable energy which might, in principle, be tapped on an arbitrarily large scale, wind action at sea should obviously far surpass wind action over land. However, in terms of the relative progress made to date in exploiting wind action in these two alternative ways, the present state of the windmill art demonstrates only too clearly that, to all intents and purposes, wind action at sea has not yet been generally found to be technically accessible.